Welcome to hell
by MizariOmi15
Summary: An attempt at a creepypasta. Or just a creepy story. Rated M because of horror images? Or something. I don't know


**Mizari: This was a literal spur of the moment. Sorry if it's cliched. Horribly cliched. First time at a creepypasta and all that**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is written in first person view.**

I was going to buy my new harvest moon cute game. As I was walking to the GameStop however, they seemed to be out on a break. Just when I was about to walk away and tell my mom we should come back later the door opened up for me. One of the workers there mumbled to himself and changed the break sign over. He looked at me with an apology smile. "Sorry, I guess someone forgot that we were out of the break." He laughed halfheartedly and let me in.

The first thing I do is go to the ds section and look over the games they have. To my enjoyment they had the Harvest moon cute game, and used so the price was cheaper than before.

I walked toward the worker and asked him if I could buy the game. The worker looked it over with a confused look "Hmm... I never seen this before, where did you find this?" I pointed toward the ds section with a confused look. He told me to wait for a few moments and walked around to probably understand more about where the game came from. He came back, holding the harvest moon

game box and game itself with him. "Sorry again. I forgot this was given yesterday, so I'll just run this out and it will be 15.99." I nodded, holding out the money to him. He ended the conversation with the same things GameStop employees all say 'Have a good night' 'Come back soon 'Buy/renew your game magazine subscription.' I honestly tuned him out after I was able to hold the harvest moon

to me.

Once I was able to play the game, I was super excited. I was really excited on seeing everything, the characters, the love interests, and the main characters too. Once the title screen appeared I noticed something strange, the main characters were there as were the animals. But the ground seemed distorted and the characters seemed to be a bit demonic looking. I closed the game and turned it on cautiously and everything seemed normal. I started playing and listened to the harvest goddess and the intro and finally chose my character.

I got the brunette character and for some reason her sprite seemed different, like it was modified but not in the best way. I tried to ignore this, thinking it was probably some strange ass glitch or it was hacked. Hacks won't do much anyway and I'd rather play a game even if a bit hacked than any game at all. As I played the town and farm was becoming more and more distorted and hellish as I went along, with fire somehow spouting out of nowhere and the non-playable characters usual text turning into things like 'I don't belong here' 'I want out' 'I had a family, this isn't where I belong' and them losing their cuteness as it went by, gaining more ghoulish attires and sprites. Once I was able to get some animals I noticed something strange with them as well.

The animals had some strange cuts and bruises all around them, the chickens looked like they were skinned and mangled and the ducks had the similar acts put on them. I gulped at all of poor birds, but the cows where the ones that disgusted me the most. They had bullet shots on their head, their mouths were moves in angles to the point where you can see the pinkish skin underneath and the necks and legs were stretched around.

As I reached the end of the game, I was glad I was done. However the main character started speaking, her eyes glowing red. I felt my mouth dry as she glared daggers at me. She started speaking saying how now I was done will I forget her like the rest of them. She said that I'm stuck with her and the rest of the people and there was nothing I could about it. My ds was growing warm and I looked at it to find out why it was doing this. I looked back at the screen, dropping it on my bed after seeing the photo that was stuck on my console. The brunette main character's neck was moving in odd directions, getting destroyed to the point where the bones were shown and her eyes turned into circles of nothings, pouring with a black substance and a red substance.

I ran out of my room, bringing my mom into my room. I pointed to the game and asked her to take me back to the store immediately. She looked confused but brought me back to the GameStop. I held out my game to the people and said I wanted to return this. One of the employees looked at it over, staring at me. "Return... Um sorry, but.. We never had this on stock."

I looked at him "What? But I bought it here. From an employee." I described the person who sold me the thing and the employees kept giving me a strange look. One of them finally spoke and said that a person like that never worked here and at that time GameStop was closed. I stared at them more, gulping hard as fear engulfed me more.

The employee by the register took my game and said they can take it from me. As I nodded the employee narrowed their eyebrows. "Miss, the game isn't in here." "What?" "The game isn't in here.. I'm sorry; if this is a horrible joke then I must ask you to leave. Or buy something, I'm sorry." I left the GameStop. My confusion and fear reached a boiling point. I felt my ds get warmer; I opened it slowly almost dropping it on the ground.

There it was on blood red letters "**I said you can't escape me. You're stuck... Welcome to hell sweetheart.**"

**Mizari: It's my first creepy story, sorry it sucks. This was literally a spur of the moment. Comment, review, favorite and follow please.**


End file.
